


The phoenix's flight

by Adsol



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Harems, Inappropriate Humor, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, Some Humor, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In a world where Riser Phenex was never born a different Phenex sibling shall take his place his name Albert Phenex something's are the same as he has a harem he has all the powers of the phoenix and he's engaged to Rias Gremory now let's see how he does.





	The phoenix's flight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a quick warning a lot of things will be different such as ravel won't be a part of Albert's peerage and his relationship with them will be a little different and as you'd assume he will be different from Riser. Also in terms of timing it's set a year before the main story so something's obviously won't happen yet but will eventually.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Albert's pov**

**Knock Kncok**

I groaned at the noise coming from my door I murmured "oh can't I rest a bit more" the Kncok's became more constant with me saying "alright I'm up" I got up in a poor mood thinking "and I was just having a good rest as well" yeah as you can guess I'm a bit of a heavy sleeper I muttered "stupid stupid responsibility why can't I sleep" I always said to people I would sleep for an eternity if I could but that wouldn't be the case ever I went to the door saying "what do you want" my brother stood there saying "you've slept in again" I said "yeah what If I did Ruval what do you plan to do about it" he said "cancel that meeting you had planned" I said "you wouldn't" he said "try me little brother" I said "your an ass you know that" he said "only towards you now get ready or you'll miss the marriage interview with your potential bride" I said "fine I'll get ready but only for the meeting" he closed the door with me thinking **he's an ass sure but I love him really** yeah it was a thing between me and Ruval normally he has a very noble and kind personality but around me he does everything to antagonize me all in good fun though but I guess I'm no better so ah well.

I grabbed my clothes from my wardrobe and began admiring myself In my mirror I said "damn I'm handsome" I ran my fingers through my shoulder length blond hair and looking at my facial features giving me the look of a twenty year old man while I was at least 206 saying "defo the most handsome man in the house" I eventually got on my outfit for the day it being a black waist coat with a white undershirt and a black necktie I said "who's that handsome man oh wait it's me" if there's one thing I don't lack it's confidence in my looks and powers and if people don't like it than they can leave me be I have better things to do then fight them. I left my room being greeted by a familiar face she said "greetings Lord Albert" I said "Yubelluna what did I say about being so formal with me you know I dislike formalities just call me Albert" she said "sorry Albert I'm just getting into character for your interview today" I pulled her in for a kiss saying "hey it's ok I admire your hard work" she said "that's not all you admire about me my Lord" I saw the smirk on her face as I knew what she meant all those gossiping Lord's and Lady's were correct me and Yubelluna had indeed made love before I mean it was unavoidable after all when a man and woman spend lots of time with one another they eventually have feelings for eachother but due to her not being of the high class she couldn't marry me so we went for the whole she becomes a member of my harem that I'd been given permission to form  **thank you parents** and inspite of how much I argued with people I still think Yubelluna is the prettiest woman out there she said "well let's be off shall we" after she said that we left for the entrance.

When we got to the entrance my other peerage members came over saying "we shall see you later Lord Albert" I said "guys what did I say about formalities" Xuelan said "that they are a waist of time and you utterly hate them" I said "correct Xuelan" they all apologized for it but I said "ladies it's fine now while I'm gone your free to do as you please but don't forget we have a rating game later on so don't work your gorgeous body's to the bone" I saw them all blush at my comment while I looked at them ah Xuelan, Isabela, Ile and Nel, Karlamine, Mihae, Mira, Marion, Ni and Li, Sirius, Burent and last but far from least Shuriya along with Yubelluna they all formed my peerage as well as harem yet inspite of popular belief I didn't mistreat them I only made them devils because they wanted to and I entered a relationship with them because they agreed to I never once forced myself on them and while we had arguments over who spends how much time with me we always sorted it out in the end that was when my father called out "it seems my son is ever the playboy now don't you have a meeting to get to" I said "ah crap I'll see you ladies" they all waved at me while me and Yubelluna dashed off.

* * *

**At the Gremory mansion**

Me, My parents and Yubelluna had arrived at the Gremory mansion as apparently my potential bride was the heiress to the Gremory family that of Rias Gremory I'd heard rumours of her and how men craved her due to her beauty but really I knew she'd be nothing compared to the queen of my peerage my father asked "what do you think it will be like in there" I said "I really don't know but there's only one way to find out" my mother said "to think Ravel will be doing this soon" I said "what no it can't be my baby sister's far to young to even think about boys yet who is it I'll burn them alive" I flared up some of my fire with everyone chuckling that was when my father said "you've always been protective of her but you have to accept she's a growing woman she won't always be the baby sister who you let style your hair or who you'd pull tricks with around the castle and yes I always knew it was you two" I said "please don't mention that to anyone" Yubelluna said in her typical seductive way "are you embarrassed I know of a way to undo that" I said "not here but later mabye if we survive the game later" she looked disappointed but that's part of her appeal how childish she can be.

We walked in to meet lord and lady Gremory with the latter saying to my mother "Kara it's been to long" she said "ah Vene I've missed you" mean while my father and lord Gremory had a different song being sung I heard him say "look at the handsome man my son is he's grown up so fast" lord Gremory said "my daughter has grown up so quick as well can't we make them be children again" at that stage they both shead manly tears with me saying "why do I even bother" Yubelluna said "someone has to be the man of the house" I said "yeah and I guess that's my job" she wispered "if your a man I already know I'm your woman" I tried to brush of her comment if only for the sake of appearances but really I knew she was right.

I was left with Rias who didn't say a word at first I asked "so are you going to talk" she said "I have no interest in a arranged marriage" I said "sorry for this" she said "don't be it's for our families" I said "ok I'll be honest yes I have a harem yes I do want to be married to somebody but no I won't do it if the other party isn't happy with it" she said "what do I do than" I said "you could have a rating game that way you could get out of it" she said "but I'm not allowed to yet" I said "that's fine actually you know what I'll give you a year to build up your peerage and their power and then you can face me does that sound ok" she said "I can agree to that but for now we act as if we want to go ahead with this" I nodded at her to give her a seal of approval while heading outside.


End file.
